blockatefandomcom-20200215-history
A lovely guide to editing
This article isn't going to be further edited. To learn more about wikitext, check out this wikibook . o you guys know that old UI page? Yeah, well, the guy who edited it doesn't know there's a ꙞꙞꙞꙞꙞꙞꙞ button (You can only see it if you edit this page) right there where you can LITERALLY press Source Editor and add the Stub Template. Like, guys, come on. You're better than this. So here's a lovely guide to editing! Disclaimer: Don't be offended by this. Just edit better. Okay? Good. Spelling and grammar Don't Type Like This. Never Type Like This. It's Annoying To Type, And Overall Is Generally A Nuisance. But then you may ask, "Why are you typing like that?" To show you what I meant. Anyways, TONS of Blockate players type like this. And I just want to say, WHY? It doesn't help you at all. Nada. Ne. Cero. Which one looks better? anyways dont end sentences with a comma if they are going to be their own sentence and not a clause, And, don't make sentences like ꙞꙞꙞꙞꙞꙞ that. I had to edit the Old UI page to MAKE IT HAVE PROPER CAPITALIZATION AND PROPER PUNCTUATION. Anyways that's the end of this, this part was dedicated to Swagger and Jason0172. Formatting This is the part that's important. Non-source editor editing If you didn't know, when you click the 3 lines in the Visual Editor, there's a source editor. But personally I edit with both source editor editing AND non-source editor editing. This is for people who use non-source editor editing. Anyways, to insert templates, press Insert and press Template. To make new paragraphs, click the "Paragraph" button and click "Heading" whenever you start a new paragraph. To add a video, click the circle that has the YouTube logo in it. Here is a test video: Okay, the button right next to it and is right of it, is the image uploading button. It's where you upload images. Simple and easy. The button RIGHT of that, is the gallery making button. This is an example of a gallery: Example.png Rabbit egg.png Duck Hat in Blockate.png Pewdblockate.png Tutorial world.png Right of that are the bullet lists and the numbered lists. Here is an example: * Red Duck * Orange Duck * Yellow Duck And this is a numbered list: # Red Duck # Orange Duck # Yellow Duck We also have the B''' and the I buttons. '''B makes the text you highlighted bold, and I'' makes the text you highlighted italic. The 'A''' button has more options. You get Subscript, Then you have Superscript, And also Strikethrough, and Underline. These work like the others. You highlight text to make them look like these. Cancel discards your edits and Save Page saves your edits. The Insert button lets you insert objects such as, * Infobox * Template * Reference * References list * And Table. Source editor editing We're finally here. Source editor editing. There's gonna be some markup involved. Here is how to make a heading: Gifu Prefecture Here is how to make Subheading 1. There are more subheadings, but we don't really need to use those: Gifu Prefecture Here is how to make a box of text: (Space)Gifu Prefecture(Space) The (Space)s are supposed to be an empty gap. Here is how to put an image: File.Ruby.png Anyways, this article is done with now.